The Heist
by DistantDreamer13
Summary: In a small stifling bank in Pheonix, Bella Swan finds herself the hostage of the gorgeous bronze haired bank robber in the midst of one of the most intricate bank robberies in history. All HUMAN! Future Lemons! R&R!
1. Running Late

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, but I do own my own bookplate with Sm's autograph...I know, I know your all jealous!!! lol!!!

**A/N:** this would have come sooner, but I was waiting for it to be beta-ed, it wasn't b/c it took to long, hopefully the next chapter won't take to long!!!

Please Review, Please Please Please.....Reviews= LOVE = More Chapters!!!!

Ladies and Gents....

* * *

**The Heist**

I shuffled my feet on the tiled floor of the sweltering Arizona bank, while I kept my eye trained on the clock, counting the minutes away. I was already running late this morning, when I slept through my alarm clock, due to my late night studying. I had read and reread every word that had to do with Shakespeare for my literature final this morning, drowning myself in Redbulls and strong coffee, only to pass out on my desk, when the words started to blur. When I finally woke up, my face soaked with salty sweat sticking to the pages of my textbook, I raced around in a frenzy, throwing my books and notes into my worn backpack covered with vintage patches and pins, a shrine to the golden gods of rock. I was digging in my dresser drawers, carelessly tossing clothes everywhere, in a search for a clean pair of jeans, when Angela, my roommate, came in reminding me I needed to pay my portion of the rent today, sending me into heart palpitations and hyperventilation when I realized I would need to go to the bank on my way to class. According to the bright crimson numbers that were peeking out from below a blue shirt I threw that way seconds ago, I had barely enough time to make it, even if I ran. Grabbing the blue shirt, and awkwardly throwing it on as I ran past my roommate's boyfriend, Ben, giving him a swift peak at my yellow cotton bra, I hurried through the living room and out the front door.

After tripping on the doorstep of the bank in my haste, I found myself standing in a long line of people waiting for the next available teller. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I hoisted my heavy backpack higher on my shoulder, while my eyes started to wander. I was watching a mother ignore her screaming child, who was strapped in his stroller with rapid tears streaming down his cherry cheeks, in an attempt to sign some forms, when I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was the epitome of a Victoria's Secret Model; I think that even Heidi Klum would be jealous of this curvy and statuesque golden beauty, dressed in a black pin-striped pencil skirt and white chiffon blouse. I swear my self-esteem dropped into the negative digits, as I saw her sashay out of the bank, winking at the buff security guard.

I was watching the sun shining through the windows dance unto the marble floor, when I heard a bell ringing above the entrance doors. It was then that I saw him, the most divine man to ever grace this earth. This tall, muscular, bronzed haired deity walked into the bank demanding the attention of every female within it. As he walked towards the back of the line, directly behind me, his eyes met mine. The emerald orbs seemed to pierce through my eyes, penetrating into to the very depths of my soul.

As the realization of being caught staring, made its way into my slightly hazy brain, warmth flooded my face, coloring my cheeks in a scarlet indication of my embarrassment. He continued to walk towards me, an enchanting crooked smile forming on his flawless features. My heart was pounding in my rib cage, butterflies swarming in my stomach, as I felt his presence behind me, his eyes burning the skin of my body, as his gaze lingered. I caught his reflection in the bank's mirror, his expression no longer forming a smile, but rather a grimace, as confliction raged in his eyes. My shoulders shifted from the tense stance from before to slumping slightly, as my curiosity took over every thought. What made his demeanor change so quickly?

I continued to watch him in the mirror, as time slowly passed, though I wasn't really paying attention to the time anymore; it seemed to have shifted or stopped, when he entered the bank. I watched his long fingers run through his hair; I wondered the texture of it, what it would feel like between my fingers, as I lightly massaged his scalp. I wondered the feeling of those fingers caressing my skin; I shivered slightly just thinking of it.

When he shifted his weight between his feet it brought my attention to his body. It was covered in dark jeans and a dark t-shirt, showing his rugged arms. The darkness seemed to contrast with his pale skin making it glow slightly. As my eyes made it way up his body, over his chest, over his Adam's apple that moved as he gulped, onto to the fine luscious lips, as he slightly licked the bottom one, pulling it into that delectable mouth between his teeth and finally, into the depths of those emerald whirlpools, that were now connected to mine, drinking in everything I had to offer. My body flushed but only partly in embarrassment. I was unsure of this feeling, that made my bones mush, and muscles tense and squirm, under his gaze. It wasn't just humiliation or self-consciousness, it was different. It was a sensual caress, his eyes gave. I didn't need to feel him psychically, to feel him. His presence was taking over everything …that is until the teller pulled me from under his control.

I shook my head, trying to dislodge these strange feelings resonating in my skin and soul. Even though my mind was brought back to reality, the rest of me still felt him, and his control over me. This was something I have never felt before.

I walked up to the counter where a petite girl around my age sat, her spiky black hair going in every direction, atop of her beautiful face. Her blue eyes shined in comparison to her light pallor and dark hair. When she saw me approach, she smiled. "Hello, How may I help you today?" she asked, cheerfully.

"I would like to check my balance and make a withdrawal."

"Okay, let me see what I can do for you. May I have your bank accountant number?" she continued, her eyes shifting from mine to the man behind me. I felt a surge of pure fury burn through my veins, at the thought of her checking him out. However, when I glanced in the mirrored wall behind her taking a peek at him, I realized that they were having a silent conversation, and the look between them, platonic. Now that the flame of jealousy had been extinguished, I handed her my check book.

As she read my information, her expression turned shocked then slightly shaken; was there something wrong? But as fast as the look was there, it was gone again, and her chipper smile back. She quickly typed my number into the system, her hands flying over the keys, to the point were they nearly blurred. I heard a beep sound from the computer, as the girl became frustrated with it, slamming her small palm on the counter, her breathing becoming more shallow. I was about to ask if there was a problem, when two men and a woman came into the bank in dark clothes, holding guns. The one in front, a muscular man, about the same size of the god standing behind me, shot a bullet through the ceiling, grabbing everyone's attention yelling, "This is a bank robbery, everyone get down!"

But his words barely registered, as I felt the metal cylinder of the gun, push aside my backpack, pressing against my lower back, right against my spine, by the bronze-haired god, himself.

* * *

**_Reviews= LOVE = More Chapters!!!! Tootles!!!! _**


	2. Pillows and Board Games

Disclaimer: All SM's

A/N: If any ideas, definitely send them over...Im totally up for ideas...

also If know any songs that have an outlaw theme, like I Fought the Law, totally tell me...I want a playlist for this....

I can't believe the reaction I got to this, I'm totally humbled. But remember to review...All you wanted an update, and already started my second chapter, so I finished it for all you guys who review, ch. 3 might take me a while, because I haven't started it yet, and I have a math final next week, but either way.....**REVIEW!!!!!!**

* * *

The next few minutes seemed to pass in a blur. I was only vaguely aware of my surroundings, of the security guard being neutralized and the bank's patrons and workers being separated into two groups of hostages.

I felt the gun slip away from my back as the hot Jesse James, carefully guided me to my knees next to a group of people sitting on the floor, right next to the pixie teller. The world seemed to focus again as the girl wrapped her arms around me, and whispered comforting words. "Shh…It'll be okay," she murmured, as I realized my body was trembling and silent tears were streaming down my face. I wondered why this girl comforted me and not one of her coworkers, who seemed to be sobbing in back of us.

"Victoria, you guard group two." The green-eyed deity ordered the woman, in his velvety voice. She was tall and fierce as a raging fire with her fiery crimson hair and coal-black eyes, as she made her way down the hall towards the office where the knocked-out security guard and other hostages were locked away.

"Jasper, close the blinds, and make sure everything is in order. Alarms, etc. James, wait for Jasper then find what were here for. " He directed them.

"Edward, would you please shut them up, before I do!" James, the sandy blonde haired man, who was as dangerous looking as cobra, yelled, impatiently.

Taking a deep breath, Edward turned back to the small group of frightened people huddled on the floor, kneeling down directly in front of me. " Alright, ladies and gentlemen, this is quite simple, we don't want to hurt you, but we will, if we have to; so don't make us. In a little while once we've ascertained what we came here for, you will be locked in an office like the others, and left for the authorities to find, unharmed. So, we only have to wait it out." He said politely in a smooth voice. As he finished the sobbing turned into whimpers and then faded in to silence.

Edward stood up again, with a small smug smile.

It disappeared though as the sirens started to echo outside the bank's walls, quickly becoming louder. There was a quick stealthy glance between Edward and Jasper, the tall golden blonde man, who unlike James seemed dangerous in a more calculated way, rather than animalistic. Soon enough the sirens were in full force and right out side.

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxE

A half an hour after Jasper calmed down James, and they disappeared into a back room, where the safety deposit boxes were, the phone rang shrilly, pulling everyone's attention away from their own thoughts. Edward walked over to it and after a slight hesitation, picked it up. "Hello?" he answered, calmly, as if he expected this, which I guess he could have. He was robbing a bank for goodness sakes, it would be quite possible that the police might call.

"My name…Edward Masen…yours? Ok, chief, here's the deal we have sixteen hostages…and we're armed, so no funny business…demands? Let me get back to you on that," and with that Edward hung up the phone on my father, Chief of the Phoenix Police Department, Charlie Swan. However, that bit of information is staying my secret for now; for me to mention that would put me into more unnecessary danger.

"Jasper, are we on schedule?" he called.

Jasper peeked his head out the door, and answered, "Yep, all's good," with a wink.

Edward then walked over to us, knelt down and explained, "Okay, the cops are going to call again in about ten minutes, for my demands, anything you want?" Did he seriously just ask that?

"Yeah, I'd love to be able to get to my final exam today…it started about ten minutes ago, and unless your looking for a time machine in there…I'm screwed."

After several moments of shocked silence, including my own, the pixie teller, who still had her arms locked around me, started to giggle. Edward, looking straight into my eyes, smirked. The cocky S.O.B smirked! Rage fueled my body, and I was about to reply when Pixie decided to intercede, "I have some demands, some food, drinks, pillows, and board games."

"Pillows and board games, Alice?" the all-American guy dressed in a cheap suit, with blonde spiky hair asked.

"Yes Mike, pillows and board games." She said in a drenched with boredom.

"What for?!" he shrieked.

"Pillows are for us to sit on; I don't know about you, but the floor is uncomfortable, and if we're going to be here for a while, might as well get comfortable. And the games are for us to keep busy," I said to Mike, when Alice ignored his outburst. When I turned back around, Edward and Alice were both looking at me, smilingly slightly. Weird, when they smile, they almost look related. Huh.

The phone started to ring, and Edward started towards it…

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon, and you're Isabella, right?"

"Bella, nice to meet you Alice, wish it could have been under different circumstances."

"True…I heard you say something about your final, what's it for?"

"English Literature, specifically on Shakespeare's Jacobean plays."

"Wow, what's your major?"

"English, with a concentration on creative writing."

"Minor?" I chuckled at her eagerness.

"Native American Studies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my best friend slash ex-boyfriend, is a Quileute."

"What's his name?"

"Jake." It was after I said that, that I realized not only was everyone listening, but so was Edward. He stood there, leaning against the wooden desk, holding the phone against the right side of his flawless face, but I barely registered that information, it was the look in his eyes, that caught me. Behind the emerald, was a look of shock, love, excitement, even a little lust, but what was catching was the downright fear, that lurked behind them.

He broke the connection first, his head hung, in what look like shame. "What…Y-Yeah, Yeah, I'm still here. No I need pillows. Yes that's all for now." He finished saying hanging up the phone.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!! Spread the Love!!!!!


	3. Pillow Talk

**Disclaimer:** SM owns all, including Edward's Pretty little ass!!! Damn that's one lucky woman.

**A/N:** Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while , but I was away with my family for the holiday and the internet was down, but I did right this chapter on paper, I just had to type and revise it.

Okay, now **I want REVIEWS**, they make me want to give you another chapter, so review... Its the only reason I'm writing at two in the morning right now...

Also this isn't beta-ed so there might be some typos, etc. I'm looking for beta, who can fit with my chaotic writing schecule so if your up for it , pm me something...

Plus, Im in the works for another story, which you might like too, so put me on author alert to get it....tootles...

Now what your're waiting for:

Ladies and Gents...the third chapter for **The Heist**...

* * *

**Pillow Talk.**

It had been an hour since Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, two of my co-hostages, had went outside into the blaring noise of sirens and under the spotlight of red and blue, to acquire the materials of our demands. They returned, in under three minutes, according to Edward's strict instructions, with a few boxes of pizza, some subs, a few bottles of soda, pillows, and few board games. When they sat back down, Mike looked as if he had walked through a third world country during wartime. His gel-spiked hair was now a mess, sending hard crusty spikes in all directions of his baby boy face, his Sears suit pants were wrinkled and somewhat askew, and his eyes glazed over; weirdly enough being in the bank with the hostages and armed bank robbers seemed to calm him. We had asked him what happened, but he just shook his head and muttered, "Cops."

Jessica seemed the opposite. She was a prime candidate for the Stockholm Syndrome poster girl; I mean I noticed Edward's great looks and his smooth velvet voice, but nobody saw me throwing myself at today's version of Ned Kelly. However here was Jessica Stanley making goo-goo eyes at him, fluttering her eye lashes, like a coked up, real-life version of Betty Boop. It was quite sickening.

"God will she stop! I swear my pizza is going to make a reappearance." Alice grumbled, loudly. "I mean seriously…I keep waiting for her to jump into his lap and say something like 'Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see, me?" I giggled under my breath as she spoke, her third slice of Vinnie's finest waving in the air. Her appetite amazed me; she had eaten three slices of pizza, some of the sub, and a stale bag of peanuts that were stashed in her pocketbook, and yet she had to be a size zero; it must be her energy.

Alice was funny. If it weren't for her sarcastic jokes and the jabs that she threw at her co-workers, I would have seriously been a mess by now. I tend to over think things, and spend most of my time in my head, scaring myself with my overactive imagination with "what ifs," but with Alice, I was in the here and now, and completely calm. It was weird, but I felt like I had always known her.

"Oh, that's it…who wants to play a board game instead of watching Jessica try her best Patty Hearst impersonation? What do we have here? " Alice asked as she looked through the board games. "Scrabble, Sorry, Monopoly, a Quija board…Quija board…Oh, how did they know that every time I'm a hostage I have the oddest urge to talk to my dead Aunt Celeste? How sweet of them?" Alice said, sounding sincere. While Edward and I both chuckled, Mike and Jessica seemed lost, even as they pretended to get it.

" What's that?" I asked Alice, pointing at the colorful cardboard box, underneath the others.

"Trivologies: Music Edition," she read.

"Oh, let's play that."

All of our heads snapped in Edward's direction, looking at him like he'd just sprouted a second head, maybe even a third, but even that wouldn't have been as shocking. "You're playing with us?" I asked, incredulously.

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh I don't know, I figured you'd be busy robbing the bank and holding us against will, silly old me."

"Hey, I have lots of time, and besides as long as you don't hold back on me I have no problems whipping your pretty little ass." He said, licking his bottom lip.

Ignoring the slight lust in Edward's eyes, and the reactions my body had at seeing his pink tongue, thinking of all the naughty things he could do to me with it, I replied, "Oh, don't worry, your choice in careers, will hold no barring on me wiping the floor with you…and just for knowledge, you won't be getting anywhere near my pretty little ass."

"Oh, I love a challenge." He said sitting across from me on the floor.

Alice set up the game in between us all as we sat in a circle. Mike chose to sit next to me a little to close for comfort, so I scooted closer to Alice who was on my other side. Jessica, predictably, sat almost on top of Edward's lap, who was sitting between her and Mike.

As Alice read the directions, I moved my legs to sit Indian style, on top of one of the pillows. Edward watched every movement my body made with complete rapture, his eyes following the line of my bare legs to my jean shorts, to my navy blue tank top, lingering around my chest, and then my lips, to settle on my eyes. Each cell and nerve enflamed by his gaze.

"Okay if you two are done checking Bella out, lets…" Alice said.

"Two?" Edward growled at Alice, then sharply turned to Mike whose gaze was unabashedly attached to my cleavage. "Newton, keep your eyes above the neck, or you won't have them anymore," He said glaring at Mike.

Mike quickly moved away from me, and kept his eyes attached to the floor, but I was barely paying attention since I was staring at Edward. "What?" he growled at me.

"Hey don't growl at me since, all the blood left your brain, and left you an alpha dog in heat."

Edward was about to say something when Alice interrupted loudly, "Okay…the rules are simple enough. You pick up a card, if you get the trivia right, then you roll the dice and move that many steps forward, if you get the question wrong, then you roll dice and move that many backwards. Okay, Mike can have the guitar piece. I'll…"

Oh, Oh…I'll take the microphone!" Jessica interrupted Alice, grabbing the cheap pink plastic out of Alice's hand. Turning to Edward, she said, "I can sing, you want hear?"

"Um…maybe later. " Edward said to her, but he barely looked away from me.

"Um…maybe never. Okay, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I'll take the drum set, Bella the musical note, and Edward the piano. Okay, Edward you can go first since you're all hot shit and everything." Alice said, picking up a card from the pile, handing it to me to read.

"Okay…Edward, who took Ringo's place on the drums when he temporarily quit the band during the recording of _The White Album?"_

"Easy, Paul McCartney."

"Correct."

Smilingly smugly, he rolled the dice and moved his neon green miniature piano three spaces. He then removed a card from the pile and said, "Bella, what does the Italian musical term adagio mean?

I didn't even blink. I just said, "Slow." Another jumble of emotions passing by Edward's eyes…surprise, awe, respect, lust. As he handed me the dice, his fingers lightly graze the inside of my palm, and my breathing halted, only to form a sigh when his fingers left my skin.

We had played for about a half an hour, when we called a break. Edward and I were neck and neck, with Alice trailing behind us. Jessica and Mike, who were constantly getting questions wrong, were stuck at start.

Mike and Jessica were arguing with Alice over playing scrabble instead, by the food table.

"Come on, no one's enjoying this game Alice." Jessica sneered.

"You only don't like it, because you have the mental retention of a gerbil, which wouldn't help you impress Edward with your spelling skills in Scrabble, since you only know monosyllabic words." I smiled at Alice quickness. Jessica may have the IQ of a rat, but Alice definitely didn't.

"She's a sarcastic little sprite, isn't she? I looked up from my place on the floor into beautiful emerald whirlpools; I smiled.

"Yeah, she one of a kind."

"That she is…I'm sorry" He blurted out, a look of pain and fear in his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm sorry you got stuck in all of this. You shouldn't be here."

"Thanks…I think"

"Don't thank me, you should not be a hostage, you should be in class, becoming a writer."

I looked into those remorseful eyes, shocked my hostage taker was apologizing to me, but also overcome with a great sadness for his pain. Wow…"Wait…how did you know I wanted to be a writer.?"

"Uh, heard you talking to Alice earlier."

"Oh, yeah" I said feeling like an idiot.

"Hey can we finish the game?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Edward answered.

This time as we sat around the board, I sat between Alice and Edward. It felt, comfortable, warm, familiar.

As the questions became harder, we slowly started to finish. Edward and I were still tied on the same square, but Alice had caught up with us, and surprisingly Mike wasn't far behind. Jessica, on the other hand, was huffing with disappointment and impatience, since her pink microphone piece was once again stuck on start.

"Bells, its your turn." Alice said.

"Okay, hit me."

"I'd rather spank you." A shiver ran down my spine, my eyes rolling a little, as Edward whispered in my ear. Smirking at my reaction, he said loudly, "Okay, what rock star was trying to bite the head off a bat during a concert when the bat decided to bite back?"

"Um…Um…Can you repeat the question?"

"Sure, sweetheart, what rock star was trying to bite the head off a bat during a concert when the bat decided to bite back?" Edward repeated it again, but I could only hear my labored breathing, since his hand was rubbing circles on my lower back.

"Um…Alice Cooper?"

"Incorrect. Roll the dice." Edward whispered. Looking around I realized that Alice and Mike were arguing again and Jessica was painting her nails; none them realizing I was melting into a puddle, since Edward had set my skin and body ablaze.

Collecting myself together, I leaned over, placing my hand on his upper thigh for balance (at least that's what I told myself) and whispered in Edward's ear, "Oh, so that's how you want to play it." I lightly licked his earlobe , while the back of my hand ran across his muscular arm and into his warm palm to grab the dice.

When I pulled back, his eyes had darkened, a feral look on his face, causing the muscles in my upper thighs to tighten. He looked like he was going to take me right there, when a loud gun shot sounded in the bank, and he pushed me to the ground his body covering mine.

After he heard the string of curses followed by footsteps coming from the safety deposit room, Edward stood up, angling his body in front of me and Alice, as the leather clad enraged, James stomped into the bank's lobby, with a solemn looking Jasper behind him.

"It's gone! The Diamonds are gone!"

* * *

I was getting hot just writing this.... wow...if only i had a bank account, and lived in Arizona, and Edward wouldn't be some ugly over tattooed and overweight biker, instead Robert Pattinson....Damn....

Well, my MOMMA always told me that when life throws you lemons, you REVIEW!!!!! Yep thats it!!!! Hope you all had a great holdiay and Happy New Year....


	4. Charlie's in Charge

**First I would like to apologize to all for my tardiness and thank all of you who reviewed:**

**Ok so this is seriously late…There were a lot of reasons I am late with this:**

**First I didn't know where to take it...I had a rough outline for the story, and I even had a outtake that is already written for the future, and a sequel planned but I couldn't figure out what was going to happen in the next chapter. Also I had to think of the logistics of Bank robbery, which is not easy. **

**The other thing that was taking up my time was School, I recently decided to leave Rutgers to continue elsewhere in my pursuit of my BA in English, plus thanks to Stephanie Meyer and subsequent love for Fanfiction Smut, I had started to read Romance Novels…And have now read over 300 novels since May 2008, when I read Twilight. Before that I pretty much never read and always preferred to watch TV; So thank you SM!! Also after reading Twilight I have decided to try writing on the side, and been in the process of starting a romance novel.**

**So between switching schools, reading, and distant dreaming I totally lost track of time, but I never forgot my fanfiction fans… and always planned to come back…I was going to write a message here first, but I know how it is to get your hopes up, and its only another AN… Again…**

**SORRY!!!**

**This Chapter is actually Charlie's POV like the outtake I have planned to release later in the story, probably towards the end. **

**Without further Adieu, **_**"Charlie's in Charge"**_

**________________________________________________________________________**

The police cruisers were scattered in front of the bank, lights flashing. They were sidelined by curious and worried bystanders and the press hounds, all trying to push through the uniforms guarding them. But, somehow I couldn't worry about them, my baby girl was in danger…

My heart had nearly given out, when I heard from Angela, Bella's roommate, that _my_ daughter was in the bank, the bank now being held hostage. This was never something I wanted my daughter involved in. She was supposed to be in class today, acing her English final. She had been worried about it. Last time I talked to her she was stressing she didn't study enough, but I knew my baby girl would do great given the chance. She's extremely smart and studious. She got that from her mother; she certainly didn't get it from her straight C student turned cop, father.

She looks just like her mother, but sometimes I see parts of me in her too. Her sarcastic humor, her cynicism, her sensibility, her thoughtfulness… She is the best thing I ever did in my life. Every time I see her smile or even just reading a crinkled well-read book, I feel proud to be her father. It makes every decision I've made, whether wrong or right, a good decision because it has led to her.

My cell phone rang. I knew the tune well; Bella had chosen the chorus to "What a Wonderful World," as Renee's ringtone. She had painstakingly debated between it and "I'm Walking on Sunshine." She had said it befitted her mother's gregarious and buoyant personality. She wasn't wrong most of the time, but Renee was far from her happy-go-lucky attitude today. Instead her voice was hysterical with sobbing which made it impossible for me to understand her.

Phil, her husband of seven years, must have taken the phone from her, because the next thing I heard was his deep voice saturated with worry. "What's happening there? Have you spoken with her?"

"No, I didn't want to bring undue attention to her , it could prove disastrous," I replied softly. I tried to keep him settled and relaxed as possible because Renee needed him on his game. I knew her well, and was one for the dramatics.

"Well we've been watching the news here and know they had sent out two people for food…"

"They're showing this on the news in New York?!"

"Yes. Well, no, actually were watching it on the internet. Why?" he asked, concerned with my slight outburst.

"Oh. Well… Okay. That's good, I guess. I was just worried about other agencies interfering. When does your plane leave?" I said, changing the subject.

"In a few hours. We'll probably arrive in Phoenix tonight. I wanted to give Renee a sedative, but we're still trying for a baby and she doesn't want to take it," Phil said, sounding frustrated.

"Well that's Renee. She was very careful when she was pregnant with Bella, always scared with second-hand smoke and the like, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I know." Phil replied.

"Try to keep her calm as possible and I'll see you soon. Hopefully, Bella will be out by then. Bye." I hung up knowing that I was lying. It would most likely be a long time until my girl was safely in my arms and out of harm's way.

Phil was a good guy; If it wasn't for the fact he married my ex-wife, we could have been good friends, so part of me felt bad about lying, but it was a necessary evil. He loved Renee and she seemed happy in way I hadn't made her since the beginning of our marriage, since before her brother died. For Renee, Phil was the safest option, his love wasn't tainted by a past best forgotten.

Thankfully, Deputy Mark walked up in time to stall those morose thoughts. I so did not want to go there, especially not right now.

"We got a glimpse inside quickly, it seems they're playing a game with one of the robbers." Mark said.

My head snapped up and I said "which one?"

"The one that looks like a GQ model."

"Oh… Since when do you read GQ?" I joked, trying to relieve some stress. I was jumpy, and my blood pressure kept hitting the roof today; I wouldn't have been surprised if I have a heart attack.

" Oh since last month when I lost my balls and started wearing g-strings," Mark said good naturedly. "My wife reads it, Dumbass!" he added, smiling.

I was smiling back when I heard it. The loud sound had me ducking low and covering my head. The sound caused my heart to skip a beat and then pound furiously against my chest. The sound of the gun from inside the bank brought a gasp from the crowd. It caused my mind to blank, making conscious decision to move my feet. I was halfway to the door of the bank, when someone grabbed me from behind. At first I thought it was Mark, but it wasn't.

Jake was my best friend and current brother-in-law, Billy's son, and he had his huge biceps wrapped around my chest, holding me back from inside the bank. At first, I was ready to start swinging, but then took a deep breath and looked at his face. He russet colored face was pinched with worry, but it was his eyes that held me in place. Inside his wide brown eyes, was fear and frustration. I knew it was killing him to stand there and stop me, when for all intents and purposes he wanted to run alongside me into the bank to save Bella.

Jake had dated Bella on and off since sometime during Bella's sophomore year in high school. She was always breaking up with him for one reason or another. I had asked her one time, when I was trying to push her towards reconciling with him, why she kept breaking things off. Her answer was characteristically female; "It doesn't feel right," she had said. When I persisted and asked her for the male translation, she had said she didn't know what it meant just that it wasn't right.

I remembered after Renee and I had moved down to Phoenix from Washington State for a new start, trying to save what was left of our marriage, Bella had been so distraught. She had missed Forks and the friends she had made there, and would not stop crying. It seemed at the time I could not win; Both the women in my life could not stop crying. Thankfully, when Bella met Jake, it was all smiles from there.

In the early years, after Billy's wife had died, he had spent a lot of time with us. Renee would try to cook us dinner while we shouted at some player or what not, on the TV, before she would give up and call for take-out. The children would always be in the backyard, playing. We had tried to push Billy's daughters, Rachel and Rebecca, to play with Bella, but when Jake handed her a toy car, smiling, she smiled back and they were inseparable.

Even during the breakups, they friends. Always hanging in Billy's garage, drinking soda and hanging with the local boys. Most father would have been leery of that, but I knew Bella wasn't like most girls, ( "Thank God.") and Jake would always protect her.

I shook my head and place my hand Jake's should, getting my bearings together. His shoulder was so high, it was at the height of my shoulder. Boy, had he grown; he had to be at least 6'4".

I took a deep breath to clear my head and looked around at all the chaos. Maybe Renee was right, maybe this was a dangerous life to lead, but I had always enjoyed the adrenaline rush I got. But that was before my daughter was involved.

I started shouting orders to my men, directing them to control the hysterical crowd, that was growing more frenzied. I made my way over to my cruiser where I had left my cell phone, Jake, Billy, and Mark trailing behind, and dialed the bank's main line. After five rings, there was still no answer. My blood chilled, as fear skated up my spine. "Its too early for this," I mumbled as I waited.

My was hammering in my chest as I briefly wondered if I was going to have a heart attack. That's all I needed. My wife, Sue, Billy's sister, would be so pissed, and she'd be smug about it too. She was always yelling at the "crap" we ate, saying we never take care of our selves. She said I was "ticking time bomb," waiting to blow.

I continued to listen to the phone ring, waiting for Edward to pick up, when I finally got the machine. "Edward, what's happening in the…" I started, when another gunshot echoed, and the phone went dead.

**________________________________________________________________________**

Thanks you for reading and stay tuned, the next chapter is back to Bella's POV.

Remember **REVIEW**, it makes me happy and totally encourages me to continue the story…..

My mom always told "when life gives you lemons, you **REVIEW!!!"**


	5. Being A Hostage is A Tough Job

**Disclaimer: It belongs to SM, that's right. She owns Edward and Emmett, and Life for the rest of us is a Hairy Fat Bitch!!!**

**A/N: Please Read First!!!**

Alright guys I know I am seriously late, I took off time since the last time I wrote, but truthfully after I loaded that chapter up everything kept crashing down. That week I wrote most of this chapter and just need to type and polish it, but unfortunately my grandmother died. With school and the funeral, I just got sidetracked. Now my other grandmother has breast cancer and my mother may too. Those of you who pray, I ask that you do for them. They are two amazing women and without them I would be nothing. On to Heist stuff…

I know you guys didn't enjoy Charlie's POV as much as you enjoyed Bella's, but his POV gives you perspective on what's happening outside the bank and the history of the story without Bella going all monologue.. Not to mention I think I like Charlie's POV, no matter 90% of this story should be Bella's POV, with a few exceptions (Edward/Charlie's). Here is the next chapter. **(BELLA's POV) **To recap: In Charlie's chapter we hear to gun shots, after learning in the chapter before that Edward and rest of robbers have come to the bank to steal diamonds from a safety deposit box, but as James and Jasper inform Edward very loudly "they're Gone!." So what is the gang going to do with the cops outside, and what they came for gone… Steal something else of course!!! Enjoy…

**Being A Hostage is A Tough Job**

* * *

Victoria strolled in, her ferocious appearance giving the impression of a Devil's Angel in a black leather jacket and pants embellished by a scarlet red corset and stiletto boots. She was beautiful in an exotic queen of the jungle kind of way.

"What's all the commotion about? Did James kill someone again?" she asked upon entering the room.

"_Again? _He killed someone _again_?" Alice squeaked. I shushed before she could call attention to herself, and squeezed her hand, in camaraderie.

The bank's atmosphere was tense and rifled with the fear and frustration of both the robbers and the hostages. The robbers were in the corner huddled together whispering. James began to pace as Edward and the others talked. My eyes followed him and the gun he held haphazardly. His barely contained violence was it's own living breathing entity, a vicious beast, stealing all the oxygen in the room. The phone rang and I startled at the sound; I knew it was my father, calling to find out why there had been gunshots and was anyone injured. At first everyone ignored the noise, then it switched to the answer machine and I heard my father's voice call out Edward's name before a thunderous boom echoed throughout the lobby of the bank and the phone flew across the floor. Everyone jumped at the sound and turned to look at James who had already gone back to his pacing, his gun at his side.

"Would you stop shooting things," a familiar perturbed voice said.

My head whipped in Alice's direction to see the shock and fear in her eyes. She knew she had gone too far this time, but only too late. My breath caught as I felt a presence standing before us. I knew it was James before I looked up and saw the gun pointed at Alice's temple.

"Sure hon, I'll stop shooting, just after one last thing… a dark haired, yapping midget," James said menacingly sweet. Every heartbeat in the room stopped, with the exception of James and maybe Victoria, as he cocked his gun and touched it to Alice's temple. I thought Edward would intervene but I was surprise who did.

"Would you please stop fooling around, we have things to do…" Victoria growled, impatiently, as if dealing with a petulant child. James tilted his head towards her, then smiled at Alice and he walked over to Victoria. He pulled her long crimson mane back, which tilted her head for his rough animalistic kiss. After he broke the kiss abruptly, leaving Victoria looking dizzy with lust, he resumed his pacing.

Alice's hand was surprisingly still in mine and the grip was slick with sweat. She grabbed me around the shoulders and hugged me tight. Her arms crushing me, as her body trembled with fear and adrenaline.

**ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxE **

The robbers continued their conversation and I caught bits and pieces.

"Diamonds…"Edward whispered, as I assumed he clued Victoria into what had transpired.

"Shit, what the fuck…how are we…" James, or at least I think it was him since the voice was louder and more vulgar than the others, bellowed

"We can…cash…vault…" Jasper seemed to offer.

"Jasper, you will…James, you and me will go to the vault…."was the last thing I heard Edward say before the group dispersed. While Victoria returned to other group of hostages, Edward called my father to let him know everyone was unharmed, before heading towards the vault room with James. This time Jasper was the one who remained.

**ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxE **

He was tall and handsome, with straw blond hair and enigmatic blue eyes. Something about him was compelling and soothing, like a child's favorite teddy bear offering familiarity and comfort.

After the others left, he started pacing, then he would sit down at one the desks before he resumed his pacing. Again and again, he sat down in a different chair before he continued to pace around the room. It was like a demented version of Goldilocks and the three bears or musical chairs without the music.

As he walked around the room he would glance at us, the hostages huddled on the floor. At first he had ignored us, favoring his thoughts, but as time went on he seemed more and more interested in us, more specifically me. I couldn't understand why. Had Edward said something? Did he know my father was police chief? Was he some sick psychopath? Even more dangerous than James? Like a skilled assassin, quiet as the night?

No, that didn't seem right. For one, the more logical reason being Edward seemed to not only trust, but seek his council. He wouldn't ask a psycho what he thought, would he? The other reason, the completely illogical and out-right, unstable reason, I felt like I could trust him. I could feel his controlled power and violence, but did not think he would unleash it on me. Yet, his eyes seemed to always search for me.

I sensed he was at war with himself, his thoughts hovering over the line of indecision, but eventually he jumped the line and strolled, slowly over to our group. He seemed shy almost, unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth, just as Jessica started babbling.

"Hello Handsome, why doncha join us? I'm Jessica, this is Mike, the bank's manager, Bella…I think, and the yapping midget also known as Alice. We were just about to play Scrabble, before that psycho shot up the bank, want to play?" she invited.

He seemed mildly annoyed by her, but accepted the invitation all the same. He sat down next to me and glanced up from beneath his lashes. It wasn't a heated look like the ones Edward had given me before, or the one's Mike attempted, but a curious look. Like he never saw a brown haired, brown eyed girl before. Like I was some new experiment, a mouse in a labyrinth. It was a little discomforting, causing me to fidget. I think he noticed because from then on the glances were more casual.

"Who said we were playing Scrabble? If I remember correctly, I thought you were too dumb to play Scrabble. We'll play…Monopoly" Alice said as she searched through the boxes of games.

As Alice set up the board game, Jessica tried to get Jasper, but this time he paid her no attention, and instead turned towards me. Again he seemed nervous. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before I decided to throw him line.

" Hi, I'm Bella" I said as I extended my hand. He stared at it like it was a two headed snake and couldn't understand why. At first, I thought it might be a language barrier and that he didn't understand me. He hadn't spoken a lot in the last few hours, so maybe he couldn't speak English very well. Then I remembered his Texan accent and thought it might be that he was shocked that I would _want_ to shake my captor's hand. I went to pull back my hand when he suddenly grabbed it and shook. I looked up to see him smiling.

"Hi, I'm Jasper. So uh…How are you?" he finally asked.

"Um, I'm fine, I guess… all things considered. You?" I said trying to be polite. My mom always said I'd say thank you to my kidnapper, I guess she never realized the truth of that statement.

"I'm good actually." He said more confidently.

"Well now that everyone is good, lets play."

**ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxE **

An hour later, I realized I really liked Jasper. He was intelligent but not in a smug or stuffy way; if you didn't understand something he explained it in a way that left you fascinated and salivating for more. He was a breath of fresh air, with his compelling anecdotes of the civil war, his area of interest. "You're a really good teacher, why aren't you some big hotshot history professor, instead of robbing a bank?" I asked him finally.

He laughed and said, "How do you know I'm not? I could be this great professor at a school in New York, having affairs with his barely legal students…Now that would be the life…" Alice and I both rolled our eyes in response.

"Oh please. Barely legal? _You're_ barely legal. What are you, twenty-one, twenty-two?" Alice joked.

"Actually, I'm twenty-five. What are you seven?" He responded.

"I'll have you know I'm eight and a quarter." Alice laughed, returning to the game. "So who winning?" she asked.

"You are Alice…and I think you knew that already." I said.

"Oh… yeah. Well who's next?"

We played for a little while longer, before we became famished. Jasper and Edward, decided to call my father again. This time my father demanded to speak to a couple of the hostages to determine if we were alright. Mike acted all tough, while Jessica gushed. Alice was her usual self, chatting away with Charlie, like it was just a normal conversation, before Edward took away the phone and handed it to me.

"Hi…"

"Don't call me Dad," Charlie cut me off. "It might cause them to focus on you, and that's the last we need," he continued. " Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"How is it in there?"

"Uh… Well its very tense…"

"That's an understatement, Bella. What about the gunshots? Is anyone hurt? Did Edward shoot anyone?"

"No, no one is hurt and it wasn't Edward," I answered. Edward made a motion to wrap up the call, and I said "Okay, I've gotta go."

"Be careful baby. I love you"

"I…Me too," I said quietly before I handed the phone to Edward who then confirmed the food order and hung up.

"Food's on the way."

* * *

**I want to thank my loyal readers for keeping up with this story and hopefully the chapter will be up soon!!! I tried to write a longer chapter than I have before, so I hope you Enjoy. **

**By the Way, I'm a ****REVIEW**** wh*r*e!!! So review, because more reviews= Quicker UPDATES and also they are such a pick me up!!**

**Thanks!!! Rissa**


End file.
